Goodbye
by AwesomePuppyPuppet
Summary: Kiba has been friends with this girl since the academy, but he is starting to feel differently about her...
1. C-Rank Mission

**Hello guys! This is my very first fanfic, so it won't be "The Best Thing Ever."** **Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Kaori Koimiya! I'm the best kunoichi in the Land of Fire! I'm in Team 8, and my best friends are Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Team 8 is at an advantage, cuz' there's an extra person in it! Let me tell you why!

When everybody graduated, there was an even number of genin, so you know what that means! They couldn't put us into groups of two, because that wouldn't make full squads, and you need full squads to go out on missions. They couldn't put us in fours, because that would mean less teams (And some Jounin wouldn't get to be sensei's, which is really sad :( ) Sometimes I feel like I'm the "extra."Maybe it's because Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are trackers and I'm not.

* * *

A happy Hinata Hyuuga runs to me, with a big smile on her face. Who knew she could be so joyful? She stopped and sat down next to me, panting. Hinata faces me, smiling again. Did Naruto ask her out?

"We have a m-mission," she began "with Naruto-kun and Kiba."

"Oh, that's why you're so happy..." I feel like I'm forgetting something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. A bug flies by. Oh.

"What about Shino?" I can already imagine him really pissed right now.

"Shino-kun? I think he's on a-another mission." Hinata answers

Me and Hinata get up and start for the Hokage building. Hinata says Kiba is already there... waiting... for something to happen (so depressing). Nothing awesome has happened recently, so this mission is just what I need. But I'm a chunin now! No more dopey D-rank missions, right!?

The sky is all gray and full of thunder clouds, even so, it was pretty amazing. Is this the cause of Shikamaru's laziness? I don't really know. Rain starts drizzling all over Konoha, making puddles at various low points. My boots make small splashing sounds due to the rain.

After a while of walking, the Hokage Building finally becomes visible, and so does Kiba Inuzuka. Akamaru is curled up on the ground at Kiba's feet, sleeping... I think... resting maybe? Kiba looks up at me, kind of bored, then perks up and smiles. This made me happy for some reason and I smiled back. All four of us walk towards each other.

"Where is Naruto?!" I say, a little ticked.

"The dumb idiot is late again!" Kiba snaps, folding his arms

"K-Kiba, that's not nice..." Hinata defends Naruto obviously. Half an hour passes, me and Kiba are getting kinda angry.

"Heya guys! Who are we waiting on?" Naruto's raspy voice yells.

"You!" Kiba turns his head sharply. Naruto stops in front of us, scratching the back of his head out of habit.

"Heh heh sorry, I got hungry for some ramen,"

"Baka." I chuckle.

Inside the Hokage Office, there is a sleeping Lady Tsunade with a bottle of sake (probably empty) by her side. I looked over to the brown haired boy beside me, he had a demonic smirk on his face that was pretty creepy looking. What will you do, Kiba? Kiba slowly walked towards the desk and picked up the sake bottle, that grin still on his face. He turned his head.

"There's some left," Kiba starts "I am kinda thirsty."

"K-Kiba-kun,"

"Kiba you have to be 20... baka..." I shake my head, but I'm smiling. Then Kiba giggles a bit.

"You plan on drinking that, Inuzuka?!"

...

"N-no mamm..."

A certain someone gets punched (Kiba -_-) and flies out the door. I decide to go check on him (Akamaru follows). Kiba is collapsed on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. He is so cute. Wait, what? Kiba blushes and looks away from me. I start out with small giggles... that quickly turned into loud laughs. I'm now clutching my side, laughing and crying at the same time.

Surprisingly, Kiba joins in laughing with me. Just like the old days when nothing really mattered. I hold out my hand, and help the stupid idiot. ARF! Akamaru barks.

"You just had to pick up that sake bottle..." Naruto and Hinata walk over to us

"It was supposed to be a joke!" Kiba laughed

"Come on let's go already I don't want to waste my time!" Naruto growled

"Waste your time? Is it a C-rank?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. We have to deliver some food pills to the land of Rice Paddies."

I scowl. This is a time when I can be training! Not out on a dumb c-rank mission! Tsunade should've gotten some genin to do it. To top it all off it's pouring rain outside, unlike it was when we got here. The more I think about it, the more I feel like I shouldn't be out in the rain delivering food pills.

Like, really, you got the nine-tails Jinchuriki, the first born daugter of the Hyuuga's main branch, the only man in the Inuzuka clan ( LOL ), and me. I've mastered my awesome Kekkei Genkai, heir to my clan, and the best kunoichi ever! But we're all are on a c-rank mission. This blows.

why are the food pills are so brightly colored?

"Do you think these things are poison?" I break the silence.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto looks over to me.

"Look," I show the contents of the bag to Naruto.

"One way to find out,"

"Naruto-kun!"

"N-Naruto!"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**Did you like it? I tried to make it funny...**

**P.S: I don't know if it is Rice Patties, or Rice Paddies -_-**


	2. PIE!

**Sorry it took so long for this to get out! ****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Kaori's P.O.V

"NARUTO!" I slap his hands, making the food pill fall out of his hand. Hinata caught it and put it back in the bag. Naruto glared at me.

"What the heck was that for, Kaori?"

"Baka! If you ate one that would make one less food pill than the expected total! If you ate that we would fail the mission, Naruto!" UGH! He's so immature!

"But it's a C-rank mission! Would it really matter if we failed?"

"Naruto! We'd look like idiots if we fail an easy C-rank... Baka..."

Kiba's P.O.V

Kaori and Naruto keep arguing, with Naruto yelling at the top of his lungs, and Kaori calmly coming back with sarcasticness ( Really? Sarcasticness?!).  
As annoying as it sounded, it was kinda amusing. My attention shifted to the rain, which gotten more intense since we started the mission. I mean, I didn't have anything to do today, but this is almost worse than sitting around at home doing nothing. I say "almost" because Kaori is here. Akamaru starts to growl at a bush.

"Show yourself!" Kaori pointed her index finger towards the bush.

Complete silence.

"PIE!" Kaori yells. Hinata holds her breath. Pie is a keyword to hold your breath. I tell Naruto, the Kaori weaves some signs.

"Fire Style: Dehydration!" coughing is now heard from behind the bush.

"W-who are you?" Hinata asks the enemy

Silence. AGAIN.

"um... sorry I think I over did it..." Kaori chuckles nervously.

"Over do what?" Naruto asks

"My fire-style jutsu"

We soon figured out that it was just a robber trying to rob. We all continued on, as if nothing happened, but we still kept our guard up. Especially Kaori. She has her  
kunai out and everything! She has always been a little paranoid. The rain finally stops and the sun shines through. Naruto blocks the sun light from his eyes for a while.

"Okay. Here's the hard part!" Kaori states pointing to the map

"Hmm? And why is that?" I ask, stepping forward to take a look at the map

"Usually, we would take a boat to the Land of Rice Paddies, but sadly it's not there anymore... so we'll have to take the long way..."

"Why did they get rid of the boat?"

"I don't really know... it blows..." Kaori always says that... sometimes it's annoying, but whatever.

We still have almost half an hour until we reach the "hard part," so... LET'S PARTY! No I'm just kidding. The reason Kaori calls it the "hard part," is because you have to  
cross a really narrow piece of land that could break under our weight at any moment. Finally, we're here!

"I'll go first!" I say with confidence

"No, I will!" Naruto pushes me out of the way

"No me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"Um g-guys?" Hinata tries to stop our fight

"Kiba, Naruto, shut up!" Kaori yelled, already crossing the land bridge.

I rush to it making sure I get in front of Naruto.

"Haha! Loser!" I laugh at him

"Sure, the loser that beat you in the chunin exams..." Kaori glares at me.

Why does everyone think he's so much better than me! Even Kaori! Naruto is such an idiot. I will surpass him! ONE DAY I WILL SURPASS NARUTO UZUMAKI! Wait... I just thought that I could surpass him, but... does that mean I'm worse than him now?

"Yay! We're almost there!" Kaori cheers. She's kind of cute when she does that. Just a little. A little bit, okay!

"Good," Hinata smiles

"GAH! HELP!" Kaori falls. Crap, what do I do?

"Kaori!"

Kaori reaches for the cliff, but slips. Akamaru, Hinata, Naruto, and I look down. Kaori is standing on the cliff side, her arms crossed, with a grin on her face. For a while,  
it was quiet, but then Naruto started yelling again.

"What the hell! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" my ears start ringing.

Kaori starts laughing, "YES IT WAS! You should have seen the look on your faces!"

"Kaori-chan, you shouldn't do that" Hinata says under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but seriously, somebody please help me up?"

No way I'm gonna help her! She's always calling me an idiot, or a loser. You know what? I'm going to help her up just to let go of her hand, making her actually fall. Yep, I'm a genius.

I held my hand out to her, "Thanks Kiba!" Kaori smiles warmly

For some reason I couldn't let go of her hand. I look at her face. Her hazel eyes peek out from under her brown, uneven bangs. The smile she has is so powerful, that just looking at it,  
you could smile yourself! Akamaru barks, making me instantly let go of her hand and shove both of mine in my jacket pockets. My face is a dark shade of red, and everyone is looking at me.

"Um," Kaori stutters "Uh... LET'S GO! LET'S GET THIS MISSION DONE!"

We are now done with traveling the land bridge, and the Land of Rice Paddies is already in sight. The whole way there, we all stayed silent. It started out awkward, but now, it's kind of peaceful. I'm quiet. Akamaru is quiet. Hinata is quiet. Kaori is quiet. Surprisingly, Naruto is quiet.

Kaori's P.O.V

"We're here" Hinata breaks the silence.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto whines. What kind of shinobi whines like a child? Hey! I got an idea!

"Okay then!" I hop over to Kiba and grab his wrist, "Me and Kiba will get food, and you guys deliver the food pills!"

"B-but K-Kaori-" Hinata starts, but is cut off by Naruto.

"Why do we have to?"

"'Cause you two were actually there when Tsunade-sama assigned the mission to us!" and with that, I drag Kiba away, with Akamaru. We finally stop at a dango shop. I look behind me to make sure that they didn't follow us.

"And why'd you do that?" I turn back to Kiba and bring my index finger to my face, as if I was counting

"Isn't it obvious?" I then point to him "to boost their relationship, of course!"

"Can I get beef jerky?" Wow that was random.

"Sure, but I'm not paying for any of your food!" I cross my arms

"Same here!"

Me and Kiba go around and buy food. I got myself a whole load of taiyaki and pork buns! But it blows because I'm almost broke. Kiba decides to buy Hinata some cinnamon rolls. I bought the stuff for Naruto, because I knew there was no way is hell that Kiba would. The old guy that worked at the stand started making the cinnamon rolls.

"So, is this for your lady friend?" the old man looks from Kiba to me, then back to Kiba

We both turn crimson. What makes him think that? Kiba takes the food, then we leave without another word. My hair covered my eyes. I just want this mission to end. Naruto and Hinata are waiting at the exit of the town. Kiba hands the food over, and we eat. Small talk occurs between Hinata and Naruto, but me and Kiba don't say a word. All of us decide to set up camp a ways out from the village.

We all set up our tents then get to bed. I'm sleeping with Hinata, and Naruto is sleeping with Kiba. So nothing happens (If you know what I mean). I fall onto my sleeping bag, without bothering to change, or anything like that. The sleeping bag is warm and soft, so I instantly fall asleep.

Kiba's P.O.V

I wake up in the middle of the night. I think I was having a bad dream, but it's all hazy. The air in the tent is cold, like there was a draft in it. Weird, it shouldn't be like that! My eyes drift to the tent entrance. That's it, It's not zipped all the way! I kept quiet, trying not to wake Akamaru and the idiot. Just as I was going to zip it up, I saw a choclate-haired girl sitting against a log. The little voice in my head is telling to go out and talk to her, but... everything that happened between us today has been awkward.

I grab my jacket and head out to her anyways!

"Yo," My voice is hoarse

"Hey..." She lets her hair fall over her eyes again.

Kaori tries to avoid me as I approach and sit down next to her, "aren't you cold?" Not waiting for an answer, I place my jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks... Kiba." She muttered

It was silent for a while. There was a slight breeze now and then, but besides that, it really wasn't all that cold. I've seen worse. To be honest I did peek at Kaori alot, but she never looked at me, which, makes me a little sad. Her face was covered by her hair the whole time.

"Why do you do that?" I look away, trying to fight the blush threatening to appear on my face.

"Do what?" she tilts her head downwards.

"Huff. Why do you cover your eyes with your hair like that?"

"Why should I tell you?!" she snaps.

"Because I'm your friend!" I reply, as equally loud as her.

Kaori doesn't answer. I asked an easy question, that should be easy to answer, but knowing her, she probably just doesn't want to lose the fight. She has always been like that. But, truthfully, I don't know what to say either.

"Well, whatever that reason is, you shouldn't hide your face like that!"

Kaori quickly got her hair out of her eyes and glared at me "You don't have the right to tell me what I can, and can not do!" her eyes were cold and bitter

"But-"

"Here's your damn jacket!" she threw it at me an stomped to her tent.

"Wait, why did you come out here in the first place?!"

Kaori went inside and zipped up the tent. Wow talk about harsh.

Kaori says something inside the tent, but loud enough for me to hear it, "I... I had a bad dream..."

* * *

**Not that much of a cliffhanger, but whatever.**


	3. We're Back!

**Hello! Sorry about the lateness, I was working on my other story: The Kishin's Daughter, The Shinigami, The Star? Long title I know.**  
**But I think it's pretty good so far! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Kaori's P.O.V

* * *

I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Kiba. I reposition myself. My eyes force themselves shut, and I refuse to open them! SLEEP,  
KAORI SLEEP! Well that's not working. After an hour or so, I finally get to sleep.

_Time skip_

What a nice night! I slept like a rock. Haha, just kidding. Hinata already got up, by the looks of her empty sleeping bag. I may  
be the greatest ninja ever, but that doesn't mean I can't be lazy! My eyes have black circles around them, but I don't care. Who am I  
trying to impress?

I reach over to unzip the tent. My fellow ninjas watch me crawl out of the tent, just to fall to the ground. The dog nin raised an  
eyebrow.

"Uh, are you okay?" Naruto asks.

I raise my head from the dirt and give him the 'What the Hell' look. "Well what does it look like?!"

"Did something happen?" Hinata said in her concerned voice.

"No." I slam my face into the ground. It hurt the ground very much.

We get ready to leave. I look at everyone. Hinata's dark purple hair is straight, and falls perfectly down her back. Naruto is full  
of energy as usual. And Kiba is looking hot as usual. Why did I just think that?! I think I'm sick or something.

Well, whatever, the point is that everyone looks great, and they're ready to go. And then there's me. I'm tired and I look all ugly  
and stuff, but then again, who am I trying to impress? I let out a loud sigh and stand up.

"Lets go!" My voice is hoarse and low, but I try to sound enthusiastic. Kiba looks at me and rolls his slits for eyes. Oh, you suck Kiba.  
I'm bored.

"Hey Naruto," He looks over to me "was there a girl that ever learned rasengan?"

"Now that I think about it, no..." He replies, tapping his finger to his chin.

"I'M GONNA BE THE FIRST!" I scream

"Shut up." Kiba mumbles

"IT'S YOUR LUCKY DAY, KIBA! I'M GONNA USE IT ON YOU!" I point to him

"You're a bad friend, you know that?" Kiba looked pissed. He had no idea how much those words hurt. What's with him!? Sure, I'm being  
kinda mean, but seriously? What a baby!

I mask my feelings with a smile and say, "I try!"

You blow, Kiba. Just go die somewhere. I wish I could bring myself to say that. Ha! I should be able to. I blow a strand of hair out  
of my face. This makes me think back to last night.

Why did Kiba care about the hair in my face? What great thing is my hair hiding? Was it my eyes? No, thats not it... or is it? I peek  
over to Akamaru, who is trailing right behind Kiba. Then I turn to Kiba. He catches my gaze and I can feel my face light up. I smile and wave.

"Is there something you need to say?" Kiba mutters.

"No! Why?" I laugh.

"Well, you were looking at me all strangely, and-"

"Oh hey, look it's Konoha!" I interrupt him to avoid an awkward silence, "Naruto! I'll beat you there!"

"You're on!" he replies and we both take off, leaving Kiba and Hinata in the dust.

I skid to a stop right at the entrance gate. Naruto lost by a few feet. His azure eyes are full of disappointment, which to me, is amusing.  
I run around him in circles like a little child calling him a loser. Then he starts telling me that he'll become Hokage one day.

"What the hell are you guys yelling about?!" A black-haired chunin asks us.

"Hellooo Ko!" I push Naruto away and I skip over to the desk.

"Don't call me that." Kotetsu flipped me the bird. I dunno why I call him that. My parents and him were friends... I guess.

Bleh. My life is just all over the place right now. Kiba and Hinata finally catch up and we head towards the Hokage building. The ground is still  
soggy from the rain that happened yesterday. My hair is in my face again, so I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. I've been thinking lately, maybe I  
should cut my hair. No, I can't, that's what Kiba wants (even though I don't know why).

We report to Tsunade-sama. Everything is fine up until this:

"Kaori. May I speak to you?"

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry this is a bad chapter! It's not long enough and it has too much dialogue. I was just being really lazy! Once again I'm sooooooo **  
**soooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**


	4. Realization

_**Kiba's P.O.V**_

"Kaori. May I speak to you?" Tsunade stops Kaori. I turn my head over to her with a bewildered look on my face. She also looked pretty confused. I waved at her. She waved back. Goodbye I guess. I follow Hinata out the door.

"So who wants ramen?" Naruto asks us.

I decide to take a page out of Kaori's book, "I have stuff to do, you guys should go together!"

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata studders.

"Hey, thats a great idea," Naruto slings an arm around Hinata, "let's go!"

Akamaru and I casually walk away in the direction of my house. It's the middle of the day, and I still have nothing to do. It's not like  
that last mission was exciting. I wonder what Tsunade wants with Kaori? Is she in trouble? Ha! If so, I should have stayed so I could see her  
get her ass kicked! But whatever... wait, why do I care!? She's been making me feel weird lately and I don't like it!

Playful barks come out of Akamaru's mouth. I shove my hands in my jacket pockets then turn my head around to see what my dog is barking at.  
My carefree expression turns into a half smile. It's Kaori. She's running towards me with her arms flailing stupidly. With a sigh I stop walking  
and turn my whole body around to wait for her.

"Hey, dog boy!" My grin quickly turns into a scowl. She chuckles and skids to a stop, "yo, what's with that look?"

"Tch." I look away and start walking again.

"You wanna train with me? I got to get stronger!" Kaori grins and starts to ride on Akamaru.

"With you? No way!" I look at her. She has a frown on her face, which makes me want to mock her. But that's basically the same thing as opening the gates of hell. After a few seconds of silence Kaori perks up again.

"These dogs are cool! Maybe I should get me one!" Kaori pats Akamaru's head.

"You have the worst grammar on earth!" I say trying to sound mean, but I just end up laughing.

"Heh. Why do you care?" She chuckles, "well! I'll see ya later, dog boy!"

Kaori hops off of Akamaru and tells me she has to go train. That's just how she is going off to train randomly. She's such a pain, yet I still manage  
to handle I'm just that awesome. The second I blink I realize that I'm a few steps away from smashing into a pole. Whoa, I really zoned out right there. My house is just up ahead.

_**Kaori's P.O.V**_

"WOOHOO!" I jump into the air high fiving my self. I just threw six kunai and hit ALL the targets! It's been a few hours since I started training.  
I have to admit, it's not easy making progress when training alone... not to mention it's boring! Dog boy must have been drunk, or on crack to not want to train with the master! That's it, I gonna drag him here!

My feet kick off the grass and I take off running. As I get into town, I jump up landing on a roof, then I start to jump from house to house.  
I hop down to Kiba's house. I knock on the door and wait... only to get no answer. Sighing, I knock again - a little harder this time. It's no use... but I'm not going to let the door win! I sit down Indian style and start to think.

When I looked down, I noticed there is a doormat. If Kiba's family is just as dumb as he is the key should be under there. I reach out and lift the door  
mat and see a bronze key. I grin and pick it up. I chuckle and stand. The door opened just as I was about to put the key in. I gasped and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"H-hey Kiba!" I studder. Crap, I suck at lying!

"What do you want?" He doesn't look too happy to see me.

"Where's Akamaru?" I ask, trying to peek behind his muscular body.

"Somewhere..." He answers looking away.

"Good" I whisper under my breath. My hair covers my eyes, making my smirk even more evil than it already is. Kiba looks back at me looking all confused.

"Kaori?" I tackle him and we both fall over with an 'oof'. I laugh loudly.

"Kaori? What the h-" I punch him. He growls and grabs my headband, then rips it off. I yell at him then punch him again... this one knocks him out. Oops. Oh well.

_Time Skip_

The little red fang marks on Kiba's face are annoying. Why are they even there? I poke them. He won't mind, because he's still knocked out from when I punched him. His dark eyes open up, making me blush faintly. I stand up and laugh, pretending like nothing happened.

"Why did you knock me out like that!?" He yells getting up, "And where are we?!"

"We are at the training grounds! You wouldn't train with me so I thought I would force you!" I laugh in triumph.

"You wanna go?" A smirk appeared on his face... that pisses me off.

"No Ninjustu... just taijutsu, no weapons either... got it?!"

"Sure"

Yeah! I'm all revved up! I punch him in the face. It doesn't seem to phase him, because he punches me even harder without any hesitation. I grunt and jump up to kick him in the chest. Dog boy catches my right foot, while I smile. I flip over and kick him in the face with my left foot. He stumbles backwards. Damn it, I can't knock him over! We go at it for a good half an hour, and no one is winning! I sigh.

I tell him that I give up. I tell him that I quit and he won. That's when he let his guard down. My cocky smile returned as I kicked his lower legs, making him fall over and lose. I burst out laughing. Even though I did win, I was super tired, so I fell back on the grass.

"You must be pretty dumb to think I would ever give up!" I laugh.

"And you must be pretty dumb to do the oldest trick in the book!" He replies flatly.

"You must be pretty dumb to fall for it." I state.

"You must be pretty dumb to keep going back and forth calling me dumb."

"The awkward moment you realize you're doing the same exact thing, hypocrite."

There was silence after that. He chuckled. I close my eyes and enjoy this silent moment. Ninjas rarely ever get peace and quiet, and when they do,  
they better cherish it, because who knows? It could be your last good memory of you life? I think it goes like that. My master taught me that. No, I don't mean Kurenai.

My master's name is Levi. She has long blue-black hair that covers her left eye. She is a very laid back person, but she can also be kinda crazy when she wants to be! Levi is a jounin, and also part of the Anbu Black-ops! I don't really show it, but she is really awesome! She is like a mother to me! She found me a year or so after I ran away. I was a huge wuss back then, so she took me in and taught me ninjutsu.

With a loud and frustrated sigh, I roll around on my stomach and pluck a piece of grass out of the ground. Twisting the piece of grass around in my hand, Kiba drifts into my thoughts. Damn why won't he get out of my head already!? Could it be... I like him? NO! That's not it at all, what am I thinking? Yeah, that's totally not it. But if it is, why am I realizing it now?

Speaking of Kiba, I wonder if he's just lieing there being stupid. I sit up lazily and glare at the dog nin. His hands are behind his head as he looks up in the sky. My small hand tucks a strand of hair behind mt ear. Since when did I do stuff like that? Am I getting frustrated by myself? Kiba sits up with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Let's go back..." I ask.

"Sure." he said. Dog boy held his hand out to me. I blushed and rejected it. After the way I tricked him, he would probably use every time he gets to get me back.

"Hey loser," He opened his mouth but I said something instead, "Carry me!"

"WHAT!" he blushed like crazy. It was hilarious.

"I beat you, so your punishment is to carry me all the way to my house!" I smiled.

"What?! No way!" He looked away, his face still scarlet red.

"PWEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" I pleaded bowing to him.

"F-fine." I thank him and hop on his back.

"ONWARDS!"

"How old are you?"

"16"

"Retorical question." he sighed.

I could see every thing. I could even see the Leaf Village from this height. I would often tell him to go faster or something like that, but he wouldn't listen. Whenever he rejected my orders, I would pull his hair. But he didn't seem to mind about that either. Nyeh. I try to choke him... but that doesn't work either!

"What'd Tsunade want you for?" He said.

"Stuff," Then he gave me that look that always sent shivers down my spine, "it's private, I don't feel like talking about it!" He chuckles, making me blush. Maybe I do have a thing for him. Even if it's just a little bit.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I do not own Naruto**


End file.
